Everything You Want
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: He is everything you want. He is everything you need. He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right times, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why. one-sided Otogi-Jou. Jou-Seto.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Everything You Want belongs to Vertical Horizon and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

**Everything You Want**

**By Hideki LaShae**

All eyes turn towards the blond haired boy as he moves his body to the music with a grace that no one would have ever believed possible for the fumble-some teen.

A small group of people start clapping, and amber eyes open wide as Katsuya Jounouchi trips over his own feet during a complicated spin which only causes him to fall onto his butt on the soft dirt.

"Oh, sorry, Jou!" exclaims the brunette girl blinking her cobalt eyes at her friend, "We didn't mean to distract you!" She brushes her hair away from her face.

"No, Anzu… it's my fault. I forgot I had an audience," says Katsuya blushing.

Anzu Mazaki smiles at her friend. "Jou…"

"Very impressive, mutt," comes a familiar voice, followed by an even more familiar smirk.

Katsuya glares at the tall brunet. "I'm not a mutt, Kaiba!"

Seto Kaiba continues on with his superior smirk. His blue eyes, as hard and cold as the sapphires that share their color, turn away from the slightly enraged blond.

"Kaiba, Jou, there's no sense in fighting, you guys!" exclaims the shortest person in the entire school, Yugi Motou, who's best known for his foot-tall spiky hair of blood crimson, sunlight yellow, and pitch black. His innocent amethyst eyes look at Katsuya pleadingly as he silently begs his best friend not to get into a fight.

"That's right! We should all be friends and not bickering with each other!" exclaims Anzu.

"Friends… like I would want to be friends with the likes of you." With those words, Seto spins around and continues towards the entrance to the school.

"I actually think that was a very nice performance, Jou," says the emerald-eyed and black-haired Ryuji Otogi. He wraps his arm around Katsuya's waist and leans in close to whisper into his ear, "Maybe we could go out on Friday and you could show me what other moves you have…"

**_He's everything you want, he's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why…_**

Katsuya pushes Ryuji away. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested!"

"Then why does your body betray you?" asks Ryuji smiling. He twirls his dice earring around innocently.

"What are you talking about?" asks Katsuya.

Ryuji simply points down to the bulge in Katsuya's pants, a bulge that hadn't been there a few moments before.

"Fuck off!" exclaims Katsuya blushing in embarrassment. He runs off to use the restroom facilities before class, and he prays that no one sees him at a time like this. He mumbles to himself as he reaches the bathroom, "What a great time for a spontaneous erection! I'm not even attracted to the jerk!"

"Which jerk would you be referring to?" asks Katsuya's sweet friend, Ryou Bakura, walking out of a stall to see the blond splashing water on his face.

"Otogi, the little fucker!" exclaims Katsuya.

The doe brown eyes stare at Katsuya. "Otogi… I think he loves you, in his own way."

"I don't want him to love me," says Katsuya with a sigh, "I mean, I know that he's… He's everything my parents always told me to look for in a lover, uh, except for the being male part!"

Ryou shakes with laughter and his white hair falls in front of his face to hide his merriment.

"My parents wanted me to find someone rich and gorgeous who would take care of me and them," says Katsuya, "And who would love me more than anything else in the world. I know that Otogi fits the bill. He just means nothing to me."

"Nothing?" asks Ryou.

"Nothing… we're not exactly rivals like me and Kaiba, but we're not exactly friends like you and me," says Katsuya.

"Who do you want then, Jou?" asks Ryou.

"I don't know if there is anyone I want…"

* * *

Seto sits in his desk reading a book and wishing that electronic devices had not been banned from the classrooms. 

**_Somewhere there's speaking, it's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind…_**

Seto glances over the edge of his book as voices approach the classroom door. He watches Katsuya enter with Yugi and Ryou.

Katsuya laughs loudly.

Seto hides behind his book so that the smile which graces his lips can't be seen by anyone in the room. He doesn't want just anyone to see him smile, and he especially doesn't want the person who made him smile see that he is. He's aware that it might change how the other thinks of him, and he knows he's not ready for that yet.

None of Katsuya's other friends enter the classroom since their first classes are all on the other side of the school.

"Otogi is rather persistent with you though," says Yugi taking his seat, "Why is that, Jou? What does he really want with you?"

"Probably just a quick fuck before he drops me," says Katsuya sitting down in front of Yugi while the white-haired Ryou sits beside the smaller youth.

"I don't think that's it," says Yugi, "He seems to be genuinely interested in you."

Seto clenches his book tightly and glares over the top of it at Yugi.

"But I think he wants sex too, whatever his underlying motives," says Ryou.

Katsuya shudders at his friend's words.

Seto slams his book down on his desk.

Yugi jumps slightly and looks at Seto with a slight blush staining his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kaiba. Was our conversation disturbing your reading?"

"What do you think?" snaps Seto.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to him, Yugi! Class hasn't begun yet, and we can talk if we want to!" exclaims Katsuya.

Seto glares at Katsuya and catches the amber eyes in a staring contest.

As sapphire meets amber, both minds think along a similar path. _'He's got what it takes to be my man, a strong disposition, a gentle hand… His beauty is unmatched, and he has a heart like no other. If only I could get him to trust me the way I trust him. He could be everything to me and all he needs do is tell me he wants to. He's everything I want and everything I need. I know that he's everything I wish I could be. I wish I could be more like him, but what would this world be like if there were two of him? I want him by my side, but still… I push him away. There's always something more I wish he'd say. He means nothing to me. But now we're here, and I don't know why.'_

The other students come into the classroom followed shortly by the teacher.

"Kaiba! Jounouchi! Whatever argument you are having can wait!" exclaims the teacher.

_'You have lousy timing, teach… Seto Kaiba, you mean nothing to me, but why do I want you so badly?'_ Jou turns towards the teacher and grins.

Seto lifts his book and opens it again to continue reading and ignoring the teacher. _'Imbecile! Couldn't you see I was fighting with Katsuya Jounouchi? The one person in this entire world that will fight with me and won't pull out any stops.'_

"Put the book away, Kaiba! I want you to pay attention today!" exclaims the teacher.

"Save your breath for the people who might actually learn something from you," says Seto, "Pay attention, mutt. She might teach you how to fetch!"

**_You howl and listen, listen and wait for  
The echoes of angels who won't return…_**

"Dammit, Kaiba! I'm not a fucking mutt!" exclaims Katsuya slamming his fist on his desk.

Seto whistles. "Here, puppy!"

Katsuya jumps out of his seat and leaps towards Seto.

"Jounouchi, no!" shrieks the teacher too late to prevent Katsuya from knocking Seto out of his seat.

Only Katsuya notices the look of wide-eyed surprise in Seto's eyes as they tumble to the floor together and he pins the brunet down with his body.

Seto quickly rolls them over so that he presses Katsuya down onto the tile floor, but Katsuya will have none of that and tries to roll them over again.

Seto and Katsuya struggle against each other, rolling over and over on the floor but never striking each other as they both just try to win their game of dominance.

A student doesn't move the table he's sitting at in time and Katsuya smacks his head into the table leg while Seto flips them over to be on top again.

**_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn… _**

Upon seeing the dazed look in Katsuya's eyes after hitting his head, and the small trickle of blood from the forming bump, Seto rolls them over again so that Katsuya collapses on top of him and wins their struggle by default.

"Jou!" exclaims Yugi as he rushes to his blond friend with Ryou quick behind.

Ryou helps Yugi pull Katsuya off Seto. "Jou? Are you all right?"

"Mommy, can I have a puppy?" asks Katsuya with a goofy grin on his face.

"Um… maybe later," says Ryou blushing slightly. He pulls the blond locks away from the spot where Katsuya hit the table.

Seto sits up and watches Ryou examine Katsuya.

"Jou… how many fingers am I holding up?" asks Ryou holding two fingers in front of Katsuya's face.

"Five… six… four… can you make up your mind?" asks Katsuya looking at the fingers. He reaches out and tries to grab the wrist but he keeps closing his hand on empty air. "Hold still, will you?"

"How hard did you hit your head?" asks Yugi biting his lip in worry.

"It's just a little bump, Dad… I'm fine!" exclaims Katsuya.

"I'm not your dad, Jou." Yugi blushes.

Katsuya looks at Ryou. "Mommy… dad's delusional!"

Ryou blushes. "I'm not your mom either."

Seto reaches out and gently grips Katsuya's chin so he can turn the head and force the amber eyes to meet his sapphires. "Do you know who I am?"

"Teddy!" Katsuya throws his arms around Seto's neck and pulls the brunet into his embrace. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy!"

Seto blushes slightly and wraps his arms around Katsuya's waist. He carefully stands up, forcing Katsuya to stand with him, and he lifts the disoriented teen into his arms. "I'll take him to the nurse's office."

"Bakura, Motou. Go with Kaiba to make sure Jounouchi makes it to the nurse in one piece," says the teacher with a sigh, "And Kaiba, both you and Jounouchi will have detention tonight so you can think about what you've done."

"With the mutt in this condition, I don't think he's capable of thinking about anything, not to say that he normally is," says Seto.

"We'll discuss this after you return," says the teacher.

Yugi holds open the door so Seto can carry Katsuya out, and then he follows behind with Ryou. "Kaiba, why do you and Jou always fight?"

**_You never could get it unless you were fed it…_**

"You wouldn't understand," says Seto.

"Maybe he's in… like with Jou," says Ryou.

"What?" snaps Seto glaring at Ryou.

"Oh, please! That glare doesn't scare me! I've seen worse looking in my bathroom mirror!" exclaims Ryou as they all walk down the hall.

Katsuya snuggles up to Seto's chest and yawns cutely.

"Do you like Jou, Kaiba?" asks Yugi, "Is that why you always fight with him? So that you can get some of his attention even if it is negative attention?"

"We fight because we hate each other," says Seto.

"Then why are you carrying him to the nurse's office?" asks Ryou smiling knowingly.

"This is my fault. I could have walked away from our fight. If we weren't fighting, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Besides, I'd like to see you two carry him!" exclaims Seto, "He weighs more than a baby elephant!"

"Is that the only reason?" Two pairs of eyes bore into Seto as they stop just outside of the nurse's office.

_'Could they possibly know what it's like? How I feel? Anything about anything? Do I even know? Is there another reason I'm here, holding my enemy in my arms, and trying to help him become the person I hate again?'_ thinks Seto, _'Could it be that they might understand how I feel? How I want to be like him… a golden beauty unafraid of the sun… unashamed to care? Do they know how much I want to be like him? Do they know how envious I am simply because he has friends and a father who actually loves him? Do they know how I secretly wish that for once I didn't have to know the answer and be the genius that I am… that I would like to be a carefree idiot for just a few moments at least? And that I could indulge myself the way he does? I want to be like this puppy. I want to be unafraid of being a teenager and not forced to live as an adult just because I run a company, unashamed to care for people other than Mokuba, able to say what I think when I think it, strong of body and mind yet still dimwitted when it comes to something I've never encountered before, and loyal to the people who care for me. Is it possible that these two could understand that?'_

**_Now you're here, and you don't know why…_**

"What other reason could there be?" replies Seto.

Ryou slumps his shoulders slightly. "Maybe we were just hoping that you wanted to be friends with Jou and just couldn't find any way to ask him…"

"Why would I want to be friends with anyone?" asks Seto staring at the closed door to the nurse's office.

"Because everyone needs a friend," says Yugi.

"Friends who don't even open the door when someone else's hands are full?" asks Seto raising an eyebrow.

Yugi blushes bright red and quickly opens the office door.

Seto carries Katsuya into the nurse's office and sets him down on the cot by the wall.

Ryou quickly gets the nurse and explains what happened.

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" exclaims the nurse, "I just knew Jou was going to kill himself one day!"

"He's not dead!" exclaims Yugi, "He's just hurt! I think he has a concussion."

"He may not be dead, but he may not be alive either," says the nurse grabbing a few pieces of equipment from her medical bag and starting to examine Katsuya.

"What do you mean?" asks Seto gruffly.

The nurse sighs after listening to Katsuya's heartbeat and checking his eyes to see if they are dilated or not. "Jou… Jou wouldn't want me to tell you, Kaiba."

"What about me and Ryou?" asks Yugi.

"I'm sorry, Motou. He wouldn't want me to tell you or Bakura either," says the nurse.

Yugi looks at Katsuya with worried eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

Katsuya's eyes flutter slightly at the sound of the worried tone. _'What's wrong with me? A lot of things are wrong with me! I'm dying… I'm dying of loneliness even with you standing right beside me, Yugi! I love you, I do! I love you like a brother! You just can't help me. You can't save me from the dark loneliness that is consuming my soul! I wish you could. I wish… I wish… I wish you could understand what it's like. I wish I could be like him. I wish I could be cold and heartless when the world turns against me, and I know the world has turned against me. I want to live with my sister like he does with his brother! I don't care if I have to lose both parents for that. It's a sacrifice I would willingly make to be more like him. I don't want to have to care about people other than Shizuka and myself. I love you, Yugi, and you too, Ryou, but sometimes it's so hard to care! I envy him. He has money… He has all the money that I could desperately use, and he has security in his future. He has a house, and a loving brother, and a job. What do I have? A tiny room in my dad's house that I'll be kicked out of as soon as I hit eighteen because he doesn't think I'll graduate high school. A loving sister who lives so far away that I can never even see her, and no one who would even think of hiring me to do anything more dignified than selling my body for sex. Plus he's smart… not like me. Dirt has more intelligence than I've got, even without the worms! I wish I could be well mannered and well read like him. Heck, I can barely read at a fifth grade level much less compare to the types of superhuman novels he reads! I want to be like the man who always calls me a dog. I don't want to be the dog that even I know I am. I want to be mature and treated like the adult I almost am. I don't want to always speak my mind before I realize what it is I'm actually thinking. I want to be strong like he is and intelligent too. I'm dying of loneliness and longing for something I can never have. I want you, Seto Kaiba! If I can't be like you, I at least want to be with you!'_

**_But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for…_**

"I'm afraid that he does have a mild concussion. Exactly how hard did he hit his head?" asks the nurse, "He's always been very hard-headed. Oh, and I mean that literally. He has a very thick skull."

"I didn't think he hit the desk that hard," says Seto.

"Right," says Ryou, "but he started acting funny right afterwards. He thought Yugi and I were his parents."

Katsuya opens his eyes groggily and looks up at everyone. He smiles when his eyes catch Seto's gaze upon him, and he holds his arms up as if he were a toddler begging to be picked up. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy!"

Seto hikes an eyebrow but takes a step closer to Katsuya only to cry out in shock as the arms grab him and pull him down onto the blond. "Stupid mutt, let me go!"

**_You're waiting for someone to push you away…_**

Katsuya cuddles Seto as his arms wrap around the struggling brunet.

"Kaiba, don't hurt him!" exclaims the nurse quickly.

Seto stops struggling and allows Katsuya to cuddle up to him. He moves his hand to touch the blond's shoulder, but he rips his hand away when he hears Katsuya pain-filled whimper. "What the hell?"

**_There's always another wound to discover…_**

The nurse bites her lip nervously. "I thought he only hit his forehead!"

"He did!" exclaims Yugi with wide eyes.

"Jou, we need you to let go of your plushy right now, okay? You can have it back later," says Ryou.

Katsuya reluctantly releases Seto, and Ryou helps Seto to his feet away from Katsuya.

Yugi quickly unbuttons Katsuya's shirt and pushes it aside. He gasps at the sight of the fresh bruise on his chest that runs all the way from his waist to pass over his shoulder. "What happened?"

The nurse quickly covers Katsuya's chest again with his shirt. "Jounouchi?"

"I want Blue-Eyes back!" exclaims Katsuya glancing over at Seto.

The nurse turns and gets an ice pack for Katsuya's head. She places it over the bump he just sustained. "You should tell them, Jounouchi."

"Tell us what?" asks Yugi looking at the nurse.

"I want Blue-Eyes back!" repeats Katsuya.

Seto sighs and walks towards Katsuya. He helps the blond sit up and then he sits beside him so that the injured teen can wrap two firm arms around him again. He gently runs a finger over the long black bruise. "Where did you get this?"

Katsuya whimpers and buries his head in Seto's shoulder.

"Will you tell your dad where you got it?" asks Seto.

Katsuya starts trembling and holds Seto tighter.

"Did your dad hurt you?" asks Seto.

**_And I don't know why  
Why, why  
I don't know…_**

Katsuya whimpers.

"His father has been hurting him for years," says the nurse, "but not in the way you're probably thinking. His father doesn't beat him, but his father does get a bit rough with him. Jounouchi has a talent for boxing, and his father is his coach and sparring partner. Jounouchi bruises very easily though. That bruise on his chest was the result of one unblocked punch to his ribs. His concussion is actually from boxing practice. I told him to be careful and not do anything stupid!"

"Stupid is his middle name!" exclaims Seto.

"His father loves him very much and only wants to see him succeed in boxing. He doesn't mean to hurt him," says the nurse.

Seto strokes Katsuya lightly as he looks at the trembling teen. _'I'd give anything to be in his shoes. His father loves him. I don't remember what it was like to be loved by anyone other than Mokuba.'_

_'Don't stop holding me, Seto Kaiba. Don't stop holding me. I may seem like I'm out of my mind right now, but I'm really thinking very clearly. I just can't portray how I actually think. It's the concussion talking even though it's not what I'm thinking. Hold me to you so I can take strength from you because I'm really quite weak. I pretend to be strong because that's how I want you to see me. I don't know what I want right now, but whatever it is… you're involved. If I say anything, will you push me away?'_ Katsuya closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He whispers, "Don't stop holding me."

**_You're waiting for someone to put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away…_**

_'Don't push me away. I know that must be what you want to do. You hate me, and I'm supposed to hate you, but I don't.'_ Seto squeezes Katsuya gently. He whispers in return, "I don't want to let you go."

"You should leave Jounouchi here and return to class," says the nurse.

"I don't want to leave Jou here alone," says Yugi crossing his arms over his chest obstinately.

The office door swings open and a worried brunet rushes in.

"Otogi?" asks Ryou nearly gasping the name of the newcomer, "What are you doing here?"

"The teach told me what happened!" exclaims Ryuji moving over and wrapping his arms around Katsuya to pull the blond away from Seto's arms. "Are you okay, Jou?"

Katsuya pushes Ryuji away. "Bad kitty! I want Blue-Eyes plushy!"

"Kitty?" asks Ryuji, "What happened?"

"You heard about him hitting his head, right?"

Ryuji nods. "Yeah, so why does he think I'm a cat?"

"Well… he thinks I'm his mom, and Yugi's his dad," says Ryou.

Katsuya looks at Seto with pleading amber eyes.

**_It's only what you're waiting for…_**

"And I am his favorite stuffed toy, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon," says Seto with a smirk as he pulls Katsuya into his arms again.

Katsuya snuggles up to Seto.

"He has a concussion," says the nurse talking to Ryuji, "So he's not completely aware of his surroundings."

"That's obvious! He's happily cuddling up to his worst enemy!" exclaims Ryuji glaring at Seto.

"Now, you all should leave so Jounouchi can get some rest!" exclaims the nurse.

"No, Blue-Eyes… don't leave me!" cries Katsuya as tears form in his eyes and start to fall down his cheeks.

The nurse sighs. "Oh, fine, but he needs to get some rest, so you all need to be quiet!"

**_And you'll be just fine with all of your time…_**

"Fine!" exclaims Seto as Katsuya closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Katsuya wakes up in Seto's arms and looks around the room to see his friends sleeping together in the uncomfortable chairs. He smiles at the scowl on Ryuji's face and how cute Ryou and Yugi look using each other as pillows. He looks at Seto's face and sees the blue eyes staring into his own. 

"How do you feel?" asks Seto.

"I feel fine. Why are you holding me?" replies Katsuya.

"You thought I was your stuffed animal," says Seto, "and you wouldn't let go of me."

Katsuya blushes. "Really?"

"You thought I was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon toy."

Katsuya's face reddens even more and he hides his face in Seto's chest.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why…**_

"Did I… did I do anything stupid?" whispers Katsuya.

"Nothing that won't be forgiven. You had a concussion after all," whispers Seto stroking Katsuya's blond hair.

Katsuya nuzzles Seto and smiles.

"Don't worry. No one cares about what you did," whispers Seto.

Katsuya lifts his head and looks into Seto's eyes. "Not even you?"

"Since when did you ever care about what I think of you?"

"Always…"

Seto smiles at the blond for the first time ever. "I don't even care about what you did. You were not in your right mind, and I know that."

"Yeah… I guess I was really out of it, huh?" Katsuya blushes.

Seto nods.

"So… uh, not that I mind or anything, but…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still holding me?" whispers Katsuya.

"You practically begged me not to let go of you, and I told you I wouldn't let go until you asked me to," whispers Seto in return, knowing full well that since Katsuya doesn't remember anything anyway, he won't be able to call him on the lie. "Are you asking me to?"

"No," whispers Katsuya shaking his head lightly.

Seto squeezes Katsuya to him. _'You are everything inside of me that I wish I could be. Look at you… so soft and caring. You've just shown a weakness to me and you don't even care. I wish I could be more like you. You're an angel, as innocent as a puppy and just as beautiful. I wish I could be that pure.'_

Katsuya presses his forehead up lightly against Seto's, being careful not to press too hard against the painful bump and bruise caused by the table. _'You are everything inside of me that I wish I could be. Look at you… so soft and unemotional. I wish I could be as detached as you sometimes. I bet you never bruise, and I always do.'_

The soft sounds of music emerge from the radio on the nurse's desk.

Katsuya and Seto turn their eyes to look at the desk where the nurse sits working busily on some paperwork. They smile at each other when they realize that she hasn't even noticed Katsuya being awake. They turn their eyes back to each other and listen to the music.

_"Somewhere there's speaking, it's already coming in.  
Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind.  
__You never could get it unless you were fed it.  
Now you're here, and you don't know why."_

Katsuya slides his hands into Seto's hair and musses it up lightly.

_"But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn.  
You howl and listen, listen and wait for  
The echoes of angels who won't return."_

Seto tightens his hold on Katsuya.

_"He's everything you want, he's everything you need.  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time,  
But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why."_

Katsuya's breath hitches as Seto pulls him closer.

_"You're waiting for someone to put you together.  
You're waiting for someone to push you away.  
There's always another wound to discover.  
There's always something more you wish he'd say."_

"Katsuya…"

Katsuya gasps.

_"He's everything you want, he's everything you need.  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time,  
But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why."_

"You said my name! Seto, you said my name."

"And you said mine. It sounds nice."

_"But you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind.  
It's only what you're asking for.  
And you'll be just fine with all of your time.  
It's only what you're waiting for."_

Katsuya shifts position so he straddles Seto and presses his chest up snugly against the brunet's. His hands remain in the now disheveled hair and he starts to gently massage the scalp beneath his fingertips. He smiles when Seto closes his eyes and leans into his touch.

_"Out of the island and into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice, but you still hide away  
Anger of angels who won't return."_

Seto slides one hand down to grasp at Katsuya's ass. He smirks at the delighted gasp he receives.

_"He's everything you want, he's everything you need.  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time,  
But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why."_

Katsuya nuzzles Seto's cheek, and his lips brush against the pale flesh. "Can I call you Seto?"

"Only if I can call you Katsuya," whispers Seto.

"Deal."

_"I am everything you want, I am everything you need.  
I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
I say all the right things at exactly the right time,  
But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why."_

"Are we friends now?" asks Seto tightening his grip on Katsuya's rear end.

Katsuya squeaks quietly. "Do you want us to be?"

_"And I don't know why.  
Why, why?  
I don't know."_

Seto brushes his lips lightly past Katsuya's. "At the very least."

Katsuya smiles happily and nods his head briskly.

"So… I hear you're into boxing," says Seto, "Are you any good?"

"Junior champ," says Katsuya.

"Really? You'll have to inform me of your next fight so I can come watch you," says Seto.

"You'd take time off from Kaiba Corp to watch me fight?" asks Katsuya with wide amber eyes.

"Of course I would." Seto chuckles.

"My next fight is on Saturday," says Katsuya, "I'm defending my title at the Westside gym."

"What time?"

"Noon."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks." Katsuya yawns.

"Go back to sleep. You're supposed to be resting because of that concussion you gave yourself," says Seto.

Katsuya rests his head on Seto's shoulder and closes his eyes again with another yawn. His hands slide down to Seto's chest as he falls asleep in his new friend's arms. He smiles slightly in his sleep.

* * *

The days pass as if the events in the nurse's office never happened. 

**_Out of the island and into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned…_**

Yugi and Ryou walk to the gym with Katsuya as the blond talks animatedly about the match he's about to enter and hopefully win.

They reach the gym to find a certain brunet standing outside waiting for them.

"Man, who invited you, Otogi?" asks Katsuya glaring into the emerald green eyes.

"Actually, Jou… I did," says Yugi blushing.

"Oh," says Katsuya turning his eyes away from Ryuji, "Have you seen anyone else, Otogi? I'm expecting another friend to come cheer for me."

"I don't know about friends, but I think I saw Kaiba's limo drive by a few minutes ago," says Ryuji.

"Kaiba's here?" Katsuya smiles widely and his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"I think so… I don't know if the limo stopped or not," says Ryuji, "Why? You want to beat Kaiba up after your match?"

"That could be fun," says Katsuya, "but he's stronger than I am. I'd probably end up purple!"

Yugi giggles.

"So… I'd better go get changed!" exclaims Katsuya, "I'll see you inside!"

"Can we go into the changing room with you?" asks Ryou, "I would like to see the back area if I could. I've always wondered what happened back stage at these matches."

"Um… okay, sure. Let's go!" exclaims Katsuya leading his three friends inside. He grabs his duffle bag from his locker and guides them into the changing room where he ducks behind a curtain to change into his shorts. He comes back out to wrap some tape around his wrists and hands as well as his ankles and feet before he pulls on his boxing boots and ties them up.

"You still have that bruise," says Yugi looking at the dark bruise on Katsuya's chest.

"Yeah," says Katsuya, "Proof positive that I need to learn to block better on that side. I just hope my opponent doesn't take advantage." He stands up and grabs his gloves. "I need to go find my dad and have a word with him. He was supposed to sign me in, and I got to make sure he did. You can either wait here or go to the ring."

"Be careful out there, Jou," says Ryuji pulling the blond into a quick embrace.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why…**_

Katsuya pushes Ryuji away.

"What is it, Jou?" asks Ryuji staring into the amber eyes.

"Don't touch me, Otogi. Get it through your head. I don't like you," says Katsuya before walking out of the changing room. He walks around until he finds his father. "Hey, dad! Is everything set?"

"We're all ready! We're just waiting for the time," says Katsuya's father with a smile at his son. He reaches his hand to Katsuya's ribcage and presses against the bruise.

Katsuya hisses in pain.

**_You never did notice, but you still hide away  
Anger of anger who won't return…_**

Katsuya's father glares hard at him. "Don't ever show pain!"

"I won't!" exclaims Katsuya turning away from his father and walking away. He spots a head of neatly combed brown hair, and he walks towards it. In a second, he stares into sapphire eyes. "I wasn't sure if you'd really come."

"Didn't I tell you I would be here?" replies Seto with a smirk.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone lied to me," says Katsuya.

"Are you ready to fight?"

Katsuya nods. "As ready as I can be… I'm a little nervous. My opponent isn't well known for fair play."

"And with that huge bruise on your side, you know where he'll be aiming all his punches," says Seto understandingly.

"Yeah, really…"

"Will you be okay?" asks Seto.

Katsuya nods. He quickly pulls Seto into an embrace. He backs away blushing furiously.

"Please be careful out there," says Seto, "and win. I placed five bucks on you."

"Five bucks? Is that all I'm worth?" asks Katsuya.

Seto shrugs. "I doubt it, but that's all I had left on me after Mokuba stole my wallet this morning."

Katsuya laughs. "Conniving little brat!"

"And that's being polite!" exclaims Seto chuckling as well.

The announcer's voice comes over the loud speakers announcing the beginning of the match in a few short moments.

"You'd better get to your seat, and I'd better get to the ring," says Katsuya.

"Hey, Katsuya…"

"Yes, Seto?"

**_There's always something more you wish he'd say…_**

"Win for me," says Seto smiling.

Katsuya smiles in return. "I will…"

The bell rings as Katsuya's opponent makes his way to the ring.

Seto turns to make his way to his seat.

"Hey! Can I borrow something?" asks Katsuya.

"Sure. What?" replies Seto stopping in his tracks and turning back towards the slightly blushing blond.

Katsuya pulls Seto into a quick kiss, which leaves them both blushing. "I'll return it after I'm done."

"You'd better," whispers Seto as Katsuya rushes off. He hurries to his seat to watch the match.

* * *

With a forceful jab to his opponent's jaw, Katsuya cheers and declares victory. 

The boy who foolishly chose to fight Katsuya falls to the mat and doesn't stand up again before the referee counts to ten.

Katsuya climbs from the ring quickly and rushes to his group of friends, which Seto has kindly enough decided to join at ringside.

"Great job, Jou!" exclaims Yugi happily, "It didn't even look like he hit you at all!"

"Wonderful match!" exclaims Ryou.

Ryuji pulls Katsuya into a gentle hug. "Pure brilliance!"

Katsuya pushes Ryuji away. "Thanks, Yugi, Ryou! I tried my best!"

"You won," says Seto simply.

"Yeah. It was because of my good luck charm, I'm sure. I should probably give that back to you, huh?" says Katsuya smirking. He throws his arms around Seto's neck and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thanks for letting me borrow it!"

Ryuji's eyes darken as he watches Katsuya kiss their worst enemy. "Jou?"

"Let's go out for pizza to celebrate!" exclaims Katsuya happily. He ignores Ryuji and the hurt look in his eyes. He never told the emerald-eyed teen that he was interested in him as anything more than friends, or that he cared for him even as that. And while he really doesn't wish to hurt anyone, he doesn't want his inaction to lead him on either.

"My treat!" adds Seto.

"Really?" asks Katsuya looking at Seto with stars shining in his eyes.

Seto nods.

"Yeah!" Katsuya nuzzles Seto and holds him tightly.

Everyone heads out for pizza in Seto's limo after Seto collects the money from his small wager and gives it to Katsuya as 'prize money.'

* * *

Katsuya finishes up his eight-mile jog at the gym where his father waits for him, and they head right into the ring for a sparring match. 

"Do I have any more fights lined up, Dad?" asks Katsuya narrowly avoiding a punch to the face.

"Actually, yes…"

"With who?"

"Me!"

Katsuya's eyes widen as his father makes a solid punch to his bruised ribs. He gasps. "Dad…?"

"You bastard! I saw you!"

"Saw me what?" asks Katsuya backing away from his father.

"You kissed that fucking boy!"

Katsuya's eyes widen and he takes on his defensive stance. "What does Seto have to do with any of this? So I kissed him. What's the big fucking deal?"

"You whore! Do you think he cares about you? Did he tell you he loved you before he fucked your brains out? Oh, wait… you never had any brains!"

"I didn't sleep with him, Dad! I swear!" exclaims Katsuya.

Katsuya's father rains a fury of fists against his son, who luckily manages to block them for the most part. "You'll never mean anything to anyone other than me! No one will ever care for you!"

"That's not true!" exclaims Katsuya fiercely, and he punches his father as hard as he can with a simple right cross.

Katsuya's father stumbles back away from Katsuya.

Katsuya climbs from the ring quickly and rips his boxing gloves off on his way to the changing room.

"You're so worthless, you little bitch! No one will ever care for you! No one's ever going to love you!" shouts Katsuya's father, "You'll never be anything more than just a simple fuck toy!"

Katsuya grabs his shoes from the changing room before he bursts out of the back door of the gym, and he runs away as fast as he can until he's several blocks away. He stops and changes his shoes before throwing his boxing boots into a nearby dumpster and starting to walk. He ignores everything around him, and he doesn't notice when the clouds open up and start to pour their tears down to mingle with his own. He tries not to cry, but everything within him screams that his father is right.

* * *

Katsuya walks into the park, blatantly ignoring the pouring rain falling on his unclothed torso. He doesn't even mutter a curse over having forgotten his shirt and jacket. He just walks without a care to anything surrounding him. His mind races back to the boxing practice he just finished with his father. And the cruel words fly through his memory again, _"You'll never mean anything to anyone other than me! No one will ever care for you!"_

* * *

Seto enters the park and walks towards the center pavilion where he intends to meet his younger brother. He carries his umbrella to shield himself from the worst of the storm ravaging around him, and he hopes to himself that Mokuba remembered to take his own umbrella before leaving to play with his friends. Then suddenly as he stops in front of the empty pavilion, he remembers the words that were spoken to him long ago by one who he wishes would stay forever gone, _"No one will ever care for you! You're worthless!"_

Seto shakes his head to remove the memory of Gozaburo's last words to him, and he continues to wander around the park in the pouring rain to look for his brother.

**_I am everything you want, I am everything you need.  
I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
I say all the right things at exactly the right time,  
But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why…_**

In an instant, amber eyes clash with sapphire orbs, and two young men stand face to face in the pouring rain. Neither moves. Neither speaks. Neither even dares to breathe, for even such a little thing as breathing might break the serenity between them at that moment.

"Katsuya…"

With the serenity broken at last, Katsuya finds it within himself to say the one thing that troubles him most right now, and probably for the rest of his life. "He said no one would ever love me, Seto."

"He was wrong," says Seto simply.

Katsuya takes a deep breath and shivers as his body finally realizes just how cold the pouring rain is upon his bare skin.

"Hold this," says Seto passing the umbrella to the shivering blond.

Katsuya holds the umbrella over the both of them while Seto silently removes the long trench coat and places it around his shoulders. He snuggles into the warmth provided by the CEO.

"He said I was worthless," says Seto all of a sudden.

"He was wrong," says Katsuya truthfully.

Seto takes the umbrella back so Katsuya can push his arms through the sleeves of his coat.

Then amber meets sapphire again, and the two teenagers stare into each other's eyes as they stand beneath the umbrella together. Once again, neither speaks nor moves in fear of disturbing the tranquility surrounding them.

Katsuya takes a hesitant step forward and glances at Seto's lips before returning his gaze to the wondrous eyes. He grins widely when he sees a slight nod as response to his silent question.

Seto takes a step forward so that their chests brush against each other's, and he too glances at the other's lips before staring back into the mind-blowing eyes. He smiles when he also receives a slight nod.

Two heads tilt in opposite directions as if they've done this hundreds of times before, and two pairs of lips meet for only the third time. As the kiss lasts longer and longer, both come to realize what they denied for so long. They break apart from their kiss just long enough to whisper to each other at the same instant, "You are everything I want… to love."

Then the brunet and the blond kiss again as the rain falls down upon them, the umbrella falling down to the ground as four arms entwine the two bodies closer than even nature would normally allow.

**_Now you're here, and you don't know why…_**

_**Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon**_


End file.
